first time learning: 1 assignments
by xxhaveyoueverbeeninlovexx
Summary: when bridget gets an assignment she goes through alot of things in a year find out. these are high school musical chracters just diff names bridget: gabi, jake:troy tyler:chad alex:sharpay zeke,taylor,kelsi, ryan and jason are the same i added emily.
1. first time learning:1 assignments

_First Time Learning_

**1. Assingnments **

" ok class today your homework assignment is to write a story over how your life has changed in a year starting now to the new year. It will be due when you get back from Christmas break and must be 2 pages or more." our professor said to us and then turned to write more information on the board which I quickly wrote down. I finished writing the other instructions down and started packing up my things. The final bell rang telling the students class was over and we can go home.

I walked out of the room to the parking lot and walked to my car and drove to my house. I got to the gate and the guard opened it for me. But before I go on let me explain some things. First the reason for a gate on the house is because I'm dating the captain of the L.A. Lakers basketball team, Jacob Walsh.

Now let me explain myself to you. My name is Bridget Elizabeth Parker and I live in Sacramento, California. I have dark chocolate curly hair that goes down to my mid back and mocha colored eyes. My dad died when I was 6 from cancer and now my mom has a house a couple streets down from mine. California is my hometown and I have lived here all my life. When I was 16 my mom got a company job that made her go everywhere she would be gone to a place for 3 months at a time. So my 13 year old sister Stella and 4 year old brother Brayden is my job now. They look just like me and my mom except Stella's hair is a little shorter and Brayden's isn't curly it is spiky in front. I've been taking care of them for awhile now and I'm basically their mom/sister. They live with me and Jake in our house that we bought a couple months ago. Jake loves Stella and Brayden to death and vise versa. Stella once said if she was older and I wasn't dating Jake she would. And Brayden is just like the little brother Jake never had he is already teaching him how to play basketball. I love them and wouldn't trade them for anything.

Currently Brayden is at a birthday party for one of his school friends and Stella is over at a friends house. I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner. Tonight we are having spaghetti and meatballs. It's our favorite meal. I was recently putting noodles in the pot when the alarm went off to the house and seconds later I heard " Brie are you here?". " yes in the kitchen" I yelled back to my boyfriend, Jake. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist I turned around to see Jake's chin resting on my shoulder. I smiled at him. Jake has sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

He kissed me cheek "hey where are Stellz and Brady at?" he asked me. "oh Stellz is at a friends house and Brayden is at a birthday party for Josh. What time is it?" I answered. "It's 5:30 why?". I stared up at him with wide eyes dropped the meat that was in my hands and ran to get my purse.

"crap I forgot to pick them up" I said to myself although Jake was right behind me. "brie chill they're probably not even ready yet or know what time it is" " your right I have time" he nodded opened the drivers door for me and I got in "aren't you gonna come with me?" I asked confused. He smiled at me " I have to finish dinner remember" he told me. "oh yeah I forgot I'll be back in 10 minutes can you have it finished by then?" "I'll see what I can do" he said then smiled his million dollar smile at me.

I drove to go pick Brayden up first. He came running out to the car with a huge smile on his face and got in the back seat of the car. "hey bridgee" he smiled at me. I laughed at how excited he was "hey Brady-bear did you have a good time" "ya I had a great time I won a basketball for shooting the most free throws at basket ball" he said still smiling. "cool Jakes gonna be really proud of you, and you said you played basketball right?" I asked starting the car and heading towards Amy's house to pick Stella up. "ya" he answered.

I unbuckled Brayden from his car seat and went to knock on the door. Amy's mom opened the door and greeted me and Brayden and we walked inside. "Stella sweetie your sisters here" Amy's mom ,Linda, called upstairs. A few seconds later we heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs. And then Stella appeared with Amy at her side at the bottom of the stairs. " hey gabi " she said as she came to hug me then Brayden. " hey stellz are you ready to go?" I greeted her.

" ya but Gabi can Amy spend the night?" "she can as long as it's ok with her mom" I said as I turned to Mrs. Wright. "it's fine with me if you think you and Jake can handle two 13 year old girls and a toddler" she said and smiled. "ya that's fine I'll drop Amy off around noon tomorrow sound good?" "ya that sounds fine" "ok then come on girls" I motioned towards the door.

We got home and went inside. "What are we having for dinner Gabi?" Stella asked me. "Spaghetti and meatballs sound good girls?" "Yeah" the said together. We set the table and ate. "Stellz you need to take a shower Amy you can take one to if you want there is a bathroom down the hall from Stella's room" "ok thank you Miss Parker" Amy said. "Sweetie I'm only 19 I'm fine with you calling me Bridget" I smiled at her as I stuck a dish in the dishwasher. "oh ok thank you Bridget" she said then turned with Stella to go upstairs to take showers.

"Jake" I called. "Ya Brie" he said as he walked through the kitchen door with Brayden at his side. " Can you give Brayden a bath while I finish cleaning up the kitchen please" "Ya sure c'mon little guy" he told Brayden he gave me a kiss and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later Stella and Amy were in there pajamas watching a movie in Stella's room. I walked in "lights out at 10 please" they nodded and stared back at the screen I smiled and walked out. I said goodnight to Brayden and headed to our room.

I found Jake on the bed looking at the TV. Screen. I went to lay down next to him "I invited the gang over for lunch tomorrow is that ok?" he asked me. "mmhhmm" I mumbled tiredly to him. "go to sleep babe you've had a long day" he told me and pulled me closer to him. I just nodded and drifted of to sleep with him humming 'god bless the broken road' our song.


	2. Chapter 2 meet the friends

**2. Meet the friends**

I got up early the next morning, cooked breakfast and took Amy home. At 1:00 everyone came over , everyone as in our friends. Stella and Brayden were spending the day with Jake's parents. They went to dinner, a movie and were getting ice cream afterward. So we had the whole day just us and our friends.

Let me take a moment to introduce my friends. I'll go in couples. The first couple is Tyler and Taylor. They are both African American. Tyler has a curly afro and he is really dumb sometimes but he is very sweet and protective of me. He is just like my older brother. Taylor is very VERY organized but she is also fun to hang with and your secrets are safe with her.

Next comes Zeke and Alexa but everyone calls her Alex. Zeke is also African American and he is an awesome chef he cooks all the time. He is a very sweet guy. Alex is just a college version of the character Sharpay Evans from the movie high school musical. I mean she doesn't act like her she just looks and dresses identical to her. She loves to shop and has a very kind heart.

Then comes Jason and Kelsi. Jason is the 'what just happened' type of guy he is kinda clueless but he is very smart other times. He has shaggy black hair and brown eyes. Kelsi is a shy girl with shoulder length brown curly hair and green eyes. She is the composer of the group and she loves making music for musicals. And although her boyfriend is kinda clueless she loves him to death.

Finally come Ryan and Emily. Ryan is Alex's twin brother. He has kinda pale blonde hair and green eyes and would help you anytime you need him. Emily is the newest addition to our group of 10. She has light brown curly hair down to her mid-back and ocean blue eyes. She loves to sing and act and dance that's why she is Ryan's partner in every musical the audition for. And another reason why they are the perfect couple. But if you didn't really know Emily and you were to meet her for the first time with all of us around you would swear Jake and Emily were twins because they look so much alike.

Currently we were on the backyard patio eating club sandwiches(that zeke made)potato chips, and soda. The guys were on the court in our backyard shooting hoops except for Ryan. All the rest of the guys are on the lakers team with Jake. Alex, Taylor, Kelsi and Emily were making plans to go shopping next week. I was sipping my soda watching the guys play basketball but not really paying attention. "Bridgester" Tyler called from his place on the court. I looked up and saw him motion for me to come over there. I shook my head 'no', got up with drink in hand and walked into the house. I could feel all eyes on me as I did so. I shut the door behind me and started aimlessly smoothing stuff off of pillows and straightening blankets until I sat on the sofa my head in my hands.

I then heard the back door open and then a few seconds later felt someone sit down next to me and wrap their arms around me. Jake. "what's wrong brie" out of nowhere and I really don't know why I started crying into his chest. He immediately pulled me closer and started stroking my hair. He leaned his chin on the top of my head as he did so. He waited until I stopped crying. I thought while I was crying he would ask me what's wrong again and even when I stopped he said nothing. Jake was so many things but he was not stupid. He didn't think it was nice to ask someone questions while they were crying it just wasn't him. And he knew I don't like to do 20 questions when I'm crying. "I don't deserve you" I said to him. "no no if there's anyone who doesn't deserve someone its me who doesn't deserve you" he said still stroking my hair.

After half an hour I stopped crying. Stella and Brayden were still with Jakes parents.

Our friends went home about 20 minutes ago without questioning me of why I ran away. We ate dinner and went to bed I fell asleep while Jake stayed up and flipped through the channels on the TV . Now we'll just see what tomorrow brings.


	3. Chapter 3 surprises

3. Surprises!

We woke up same as every morning, ate breakfast and got Brayden and Stella ready for school. Right now I'm at the grocery store. I checked out and drove home. I sat the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen. I spotted something on the floor bent down and picked it up.

A rose petal. But why in the heck was a rose petal on the floor? I straightened back up and saw a trail of them leading up the stairs I got my phone out of my purse and dialed a number still staring at the rose petal trail.

"hello" a voice answered. "Jake" I said in a shaky voice trying not to cry. "what's wrong babe?" he said now in a real concerned voice. "there is a trail in the kitchen and I don't know what happened do you think someone broke in" I said in a inaudible whisper. Despite how much he tried to keep it out of his voice I could hear the smile in it as he said "no babe I don't think anyone broke in calm down, follow it and call me when you find out what happened" then he hung up the phone without another word.

I took a deep breath as I followed the rose petal trail like Jake said to do and I trust him. I got to the top step and the trail led down the hall. I followed it till I got to the door frame of our bedroom I stepped inside.

The trail led out to the balcony of our room except the drapes were closed so I couldn't see anything. I opened the drapes and saw Jake standing by a little table set for two. I gasped I remember him doing the same thing when he asked me to be his girlfriend and when he asked me to move in with him and the other time when he asked if Stella and Brayden could live with us. I wonder what he wants now? It's not that Jake isn't romantic because he is he just doesn't do the rose petal thing without a reason.

"ok what do you want" my eyes narrowed. He laughed and then said "I want you to have a special lunch with me" he said as he pulled out one of the chairs so I could sit down. "ok" I said in a suspicious tone. He just smiled as I sat down. We ate. "ok I know your wondering why I'm doing all this and" he said as he walked over to my side of the table. "and what" I asked him.

"And Bridget the first time I saw you on the first day of sophomore year in high school I fell in love with you. You got me on "hello". We became best friends and did everything together. You thought you were a geek and everyone saw me as the king of the school since I was the captain of the basketball team. When that josh guy asked you out-" I interrupted him " his name was Scott ,Jake, Scott Anderson" I said and he just smiled.

"yeah ok but anyway when Scott asked you out I got really jealous because I really liked you. So I confessed my feelings for you. I asked you to be my girlfriend 3 days later and I did the exact same rose petal thing. And you said yes.

I did the same thing when I asked you to move I with me. You said yes. I also did this when I asked if Stella and Brayden could live with us. Again you said yes.

So Bridget my question this time is" he knelt down on one knee. My hand went to my mouth. " will you marry me" he asked and pulled out a black velvet box. "yes" I said tears streaming down my cheeks. I held out my left hand and he slipped the ring on my finger.

Now all we have to do is tell the kids.


	4. Chapter 4 telling stella and brayden

**4. Telling Stella and Brayden**

Stella and Brayden came home from school at 3:30. They did their homework, ok well Stella did. I couldn't get the goofy smile off of my face as I watched Stella doing her homework from the couch since she was sitting in front of the coffee table crisscrossed doing her homework. I guess she saw me from the corner of her eye or had a question for me to help her with because she turned around and gave me a 'are you sure your not crazy look'.

"Bridge is everything ok?" she asked me still looking at me with the crazy look. "everything's perfect" I said in a dreamy voice like a girl off of TV who just got her first kiss. "are you sure" she asked. "positive" I said in the same tone.

I wasn't aware but she decided to try my new dreamy mood out and said "have you and Jake ever kissed for an hour straight without stopping?" "yes and it was the best"

I said still in the dreamy voice. But when she started laughing I got pulled out of my fantasy.

"what" I asked back to my normal tone. "your acting like one of those girls who got their first kiss" she said after she stopped laughing although she was still smiling. "oh sorry what did you need Stellz" I asked changing the subject.

She didn't buy it. "don't play like that I know that look now what happened" "nothing" she gave me that 'I know something's up so spill' look. "okay fine BRAYDEN" I called and instantly heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs.

In seconds Brayden and Jake appeared in the door way of the living room. "what's wrong" they said at the same time. "nothing but Jake I think we should tell them now" I said. Brayden took a seat beside Stella on the floor as Jake came to sit beside me on the couch.

Jake took my hand in his. "guys me and Jake are getting married" I said and smile widely. Their mouths dropped and seconds later turned into huge smiles.

"SHUT UP" Stella said excitedly. "wait what is 'getting married' mean Bridgee?" Brayden asked as he came to sit on my lap. "it's when a boy likes a girl so much that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and they seal it with a kiss and rings" I said and showed him my left hand. "oh" he said then smiled. I laughed.

Right then the phone rang Stella picked it up.

" **hello….nothing except my sister is getting married to Jake can you believe it…..ya hold on let me ask**" she paused and looked at me she put her hand over the receiver

"Amy wants to know if I can come over" she said calmly this time verses her tone a few seconds ago. Jake started laughing. "sure ask her to come over here though" I said. Stella did as she was told and minutes later Amy and Stella were playing 'mall' in Stella's room.

My life is funny how it works but awesome in every single way.


	5. Chapter 5 somethings come unexpectedly

**5. Some things come unexpectedly**

Amy spent the night again and her mom came and picked her up. We had our wedding a few weeks ago and it was extravagant. Jakes parents, my mom , and all my friends were there.

Currently I'm in the adjoining bathroom in our room putting on my sparkly gold eye shadow. I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. Stella was talking on her cell phone and on the computer at the same time. Brayden was watching 'Sesame Street' on TV. Brayden started singing the theme song

"BRAYDEN STOP SINGING I'M TALIKNG ON THE PHONE!!" Stella yelled at Brayden from her place at the computer. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT" he yelled back at her as he walked over to her. "HEY HEY STOP IT" I said as I stood in between them.

"SHE/HE STARTED IT" They said together. "HEY I WILL HAVE NO-" a sick feeling came to my stomach like someone was ringing it out like a rag. My hand flew to my mouth and I dashed towards the bathroom.

"JAKE" I heard Stella yell upstairs. Suddenly I heard Jake say "what's wrong Stellz?" Stella must have done something because I heard a pair of feet running towards the bathroom. Jake pulled my hair back from my face.

I threw up into the toilet. "Brie are you ok?" he asked as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "ya I'm ok" "are you sure?" I thought about it a couple times.

No ,no that couldn't be it but I asked anyway. "hey umm…Jake" I paused he said "yes brie what is it?" "how many days since the wedding?" "17 but I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

I froze solid this could not be happening. I shook my head rapidly back and forth. "Jake" my voice was shaky. "yes" he looked at me with a confused look. "I think I'm umm…… I'm umm…" I said stuttering. "you think your what just tell me Brie" " I think I'm pregnant" I said looking down not wanting to see his reaction.

He lifted my chin up and I saw the huge smile across his face. "we're gonna have a baby" he stated "yes" I answered him. " you and me" he said. " ya" I said again. "well what don't you like about the idea then?" he asked confused now.

"your not mad?" I was confused. "of course not I want a baby" this time I was the one that was smiling I hugged him. "Stellz and brayden are gonna be sooo happy they get to be a aunt and uncle." I told Jake still hugging him.

"yup now I know Stellz is probably freaking out so lets go tell them" Jake said as we walked towards the living room.


	6. Chapter 6 publicity

**6. Publicity **

We told Stella and Brayden. They were ecstatic. I was on the computer reading peoples comments on the hate site for me called . You should have heard all the things they were saying about me.

**Jake4evr: I Love him but I cant believe he's married to that tramp she's probably only in it for the money.**

**IloveJake: ya she is I heard she made him take her to Hawaii last summer.**

**BridgetandJake: I don't think she is I think they really like each other.**

I stopped reading when I heard a pair of feet walk in the office. I turned to see who it was. "what are you doing gabs?" Stella asked me as she came to sit beside me. "nothing what do you need?" "umm.. Nothing I just wondered if I could order some pizza?" "ya sure" she walked out of the room to get the phone I heard her call in the pizza.

She went back to the living room though. In case you don't know I'm 5 months now we told my mom and Jakes parents they were just as excited as Stella and Brayden. I heard the alarm go off to the house "Stella where's brie at?" I heard Jake ask.

"last time I saw her she was in the office on the computer probably reading one of those hate sites." _Stupid Stella _I thought to myself . I heard Jake coming. "brie are you reading those hate sites again? I thought I told you not to read that." "well I wanted to so there" "whatever just know those things they say aren't true ok?" "Kay" I said.

"anyway I have a vacation for me and you" he said excited. "what is it?" "were going to South Dakota" a smile grew on my face. I loved visiting Jakes family there it was my favorite place to go. "no way" I said still smiling huge. He smiled at how that made me perk up "way" he said. I hugged him "when are we leaving?" I asked still excited. "tomorrow" my face dropped. "what what's wrong?" he asked. " I have to pack and find a place for Stella and Brayden to stay and……" my voice trailed off "whoa whoa whoa chill everything's already taken care of." "are you sure?" "positive".

The next day we were on the plane to South Dakota. It was a straight through flight. Stella and Brayden were staying with my mom. She came back a few days ago and wasn't supposed to leave again until February. We arrived around 12:00 their time. Sue and Daniel picked us up. They are Jakes aunt and uncle. Oh and before I forget they already know I'm pregnant.

"BRIDGET!!" kylie jakes 16 year old cousin yelled as she heard the door open. I stumbled backward but Jake caught me. Kylie, Callie and Emma all ran to the entry to greet us. I smiled and hugged Callie, who was 13, Emma, who was 15, and then Kylie. Everyone greeted us and we ate dinner.

After dinner Jake talked to his grandpa Greg. Jake and him were like best friends they told each other everything. Jake always came to his grandpa first for every problem he ever had. They were VERY VERY close. After they talked all the guys watched the football game on TV.

I went to our room and sat on the bed my feet hurt and I had a pain in my neck. I was rubbing my neck until I heard a knock on the door I quickly put my hand back in my lap. "come in" I called to the shut door.

The door opened and revealed kylie. "were you asleep Bridge? I didn't mean to wake you up" kylie said a little worried. "no I wasn't asleep what's up kyles?" I asked as she sat on the bed with me. "well I need help with math can you help me?" "sure let me take my contacts out and I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen ok?" "ok" she got up and walked out of the room.

I got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I took my contacts out, splashed water on my face, and put my glasses on. I walked out of the room down the hallway and to the kitchen. Kylie was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table her math book open in front of her. "ok what do we have here?" I asked as I sat next to her. "algebra" she answered. "oh I see. I hate algebra to" I said and smiled. "wait I thought you were good at this stuff?" "I am but that doesn't mean I like it" I smiled at her.

She smiled back and in no time we got it finished. "well I got to go to bed night kyles" I said and walked out of the kitchen. "thanks Bridge" she called after me. " your welcome" I called back. I walked to the room shut the door and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**No one's POV**

Kylie walked out of the kitchen to the living room. " I wanted to say good night" she said as she entered the living room. "night" all the guys said looking at her. She walked over to Jake and kissed him on the cheek. "Bridge helped me with my math. She went to bed said she was really tired. I think her neck hurt her because she kept rubbing it. Just thought you should know." she whispered in his ear so only he could hear her. "thanks" he whispered back. Kylie walked away hoping Jake would do something nice for Bridget.


	7. Chapter 7 funeral?

**7. Funeral?**

A few weeks later we left South Dakota. It was now Thursday. I was at the bank depositing some money. I don't know why but I had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

**Jakes POV**

Tyler came over to play some one-on-one basketball. Currently we were in the kitchen still in basketball shorts and Nike t-shirts. Drinking water. "have you found out what the baby is yet?" Tyler asked me. "no were supposed to go to the doctors next week to find out" he shook his head.

My cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID then answered it. "hello" I said into the receiver. "Jake" the voice on the other line broke and started crying. "kylie what's wrong?" kylie stopped crying long enough to get out "Grandpa Greg died Jake" the phone fell out of my hand.

Tyler ran over to my side and picked up the phone from the floor. "kyles he'll call you back" Tyler said and hung up the phone. He set the phone down on the counter and stood beside me. "hey man are you ok" he asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"yeah I'm ok. Hey do you want to go get pizza?" he gave me a concerned look. "man your grandpa just died and you want to get pizza?" "yes now let's go" I said as I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

We got to the pizza parlor and ordered. I put my face in my hands "are you going to tell Bridget" Tyler asked. "no" I said simply. "why not?" Tyler said obviously shocked. "Bridget is pregnant Tyler she's a hormonal mess I don't need her worrying more than she needs to." "

are you gonna take her to the funeral with you?" "no" "Jake!" "well I'm sorry its just I don't want her flying every time she does she gets a headache." "you know Bridge Jake" "yes I know I'm the one married to her" I snapped at him.

"you know she's not going to let you go alone" "who said I'm even going to tell her I'm going" "yes because that makes perfect sense 'Bridget I'm going to South Dakota for a few days I'll be back' yup that will work" he said sarcastically.

I glared at him. We finished at the parlor and Tyler went home. I sat at the computer with my head in my hands. Stella and Brayden were at Bridget's moms house for the day. I heard the alarm go off. Bridget's home perfect. I didn't move.

**Back to Bridget's POV**

I walked to the living room. "hey" I said. "hi" he responded. No 'how was your day mine was fine' nothing. "you didn't get in any trouble did you" I said teasingly. He just glared at me. "ok who died" I said as I bit my lip at the tense atmosphere. "just go away Bridget" my throat went dry at the harshness in his voice. "what" I managed to breathe out.

"don't ever joke about that" he growled. "I just got back from the bank and see your mom dad Kate David and Jackie's car in the driveway I get no welcome home was your day question no kiss please Jake fill me in" I said getting worked up, stupid hormones. "its nothing that concerns you" he growled. " Jake if you haven't noticed I'm married to you everything that concerns you concerns me to" I yelled at him. "no it doesn't Bridget!" he yelled back. "you may want to be included but your not. You want to know what's going on why my parents are here my grandfather died this morning. He's no longer here like he always promised he would be. We're going to South Dakota tomorrow and your going to stay here. So just forget it I don't want to talk" he said as he brushed past me and headed up the stairs. I stood there for a minute. "Jake wait" I called I walked to the kitchen where he was getting his keys. "Jake stop we don't have to talk" I said reaching for his arm.

"no I'm leaving I don't know when I'll be back but I'm leaving" he said as he walked out the garage door. My head was pounding so hard it made me dizzy. I held onto the counter for support tears streaming down my cheeks.

Mandy Jakes mom ran into the kitchen and pulled me into a hug as I cried. "he cant drive he'll crash." I said still crying.

**5 hours later**

"Bridget sweetheart what are you doing?" Mandy asked coming in the kitchen. "I'm baking see I made brownies and a chocolate cake and a apple pie and…" I said but Mandy interrupted me. "sweetie why don't you go rest I know you've had a long day" she said. I did as I was told even though I didn't want to and went upstairs to bed.

**1 hour later- Jake**

I walked through the garage door only to be greeted by my mother.

"Jacob David Walsh where in the world have you been!" she growled at me as I went to the drawer and took 2 aspirins. "mom I didn't know I had curfew anymore" I laughed looking at my watch. "Jake I understand that you are going through a hard time since your grandpa died. But you were a real jerk to Bridget earlier" she said still a little mad.

"fine I'll go apologize to her" I was about to walk out of the room but her hand flew to my chest stopping me. "no your not I just got her to sleep. She was baking everything you could imagine. She wanted to stay up until you got home to see if you were ok. But I told her no." she growled at me mad again. She continued "you can go sleep on the couch or one of the guest rooms." she walked out of the kitchen up the stairs.

I sighed I walked to the couch and just layed there thinking about an apology good enough for the way I acted.


	8. Chapter 8 apologies

**8. Apologies**

**1:30 am Walsh residence- Jake**

I couldn't sleep. I walked upstairs and looked both ways before turning right down the hallway towards our bedroom. I saw no movement from the rooms my parents and other family were staying in. I turned the knob on the door and peeked in to see if Bridget was sleeping. But all I saw was pulled back covers. I walked in the room and closed the door behind me.

She wasn't in her closet or in the bathroom. I turned from the bathroom to see a light glowing from under the closed door. My closet. I opened the door to see Bridget sitting on the floor in front of a huge red open suitcase. Her back was facing me.

"what are you doing?" I asked. She didn't turn around she knew exactly who it was. "I'm packing your leaving tomorrow and I want to make sure you don't forget any thing like socks" she said through the tears streaming down her face.

I sighed and touched her arm but she moved her body away from me. "brie I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. None of this was your fault I was just.. Just mad." I looked at her waiting for her reaction. "if I could have stopped your grandpa from dying I would have. But I couldn't." that remark made my heart shatter into pieces. I knew she would find a way to make this her fault and she did.

"tell me what could you have done brie" I said touching her arm once again. And yet again she pulled away from my touch. "I don't know but I would have found a way to stop you from hurting. I don't like you to hurt." she said. "brie listen to me there is nothing you could have done to stop him from dying" "your right" she whispered. Now I was confused. "about what brie" "its nothing that concerns me and I do like to be included in your life" she said fresh tears streaming down her face. I shook my head rapidly back and forth "no I was wrong completely wrong. Everything that concerns me concerns you. Anything involving me involves you." I said I touched her arm one last time.

She didn't pull away. I pulled her into my arms. And pulled her as close as possible to me. "I'm sorry brie I wasn't thinking when I said that. I was mad and I'm sorry." "its ok I forgive you" she said holding her hand to my cheek. "will you come with us" I asked hopefully. "are you sure." "I'm positive I need you".


	9. Chapter 9 leaving for south dakota

** for South Dakota**

We were at the church by 1:00 their time. The lawyer was currently reading the will. He got through everyone and stopped at Jake. "Jacob Walsh he told me to give you this." he pulled out a blue painted box. Everyone gasped. I was totally confused I have never saw that box before.

The lawyer packed up his things. Jake ran out of the building. I tried to follow him but it was kind of hard being 7 months pregnant now. I got out of the church doors. I walked as fast as I could after him. He was way in front of me.

"Jake you know I cant walk that fast" I yelled and he turned around and ran to me. I was breathing heavily now. I had asthma and was pregnant not a good mix. We walked slowly now to the curb. The curb was high so I could sit down.

"what's the deal with the blue box?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. "me and him made it when I was 6." he said. "well aren't you going to see what's inside?" he shook his head 'no'. "why not?" "it will hurt to much" he whispered to me. I wrapped my arms around him. He made it easier he pulled me onto his lap and put the box down beside him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"how long did it take" he asked simply like it was just like saying the word 'ok'. it took me a second to realize he was talking to me. "I don't understand your question" "how long did it take to get over your fathers death" "I never really got used to it" I whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure he heard me. He looked down at me confirming he did and wiped the tears that were running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up" he whispered. "its ok Jake I understand" I said still in a whisper.

It was two hours since the funeral. Everyone was in the kitchen except for Jake I could not find him anywhere. "Phil where is Jake at?" Phil was Jakes 19 year old cousin. "garage" he said simply. I was confused but none the less opened the door to the garage and stepped in. In the middle of the garage was an old volts wagon with its hood up. Jake was leaned over the hood.

"Jake?" he turned around. "hey brie" he said he turned back around with a wrench in his hand. "what's this?" I asked referring to the car. "the stupid piece of junk we worked on every time I came over. He said we would finish one day." he said a little angry. He calmed down though I wasn't quite positive when he threw the wrench he was holding at the car. He slid down the side of the car till he was seated on the ground. He had his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him. "I talked to him Wednesday. He seemed fine. But he knew he was going to die. He knew it and didn't say a damn word." he said not looking up at me. He wasn't whispering. He was half yelling. I was whispering so he would listen more carefully. "everybody has their time to go. Whether they know its coming or not. But Jake when you love someone don't you want them to be happy and to not hurt ever. You want to take that pain away. Don't you?" I asked him. He finally looked up at me to see if I was crying. "ya I do" he answered. "then maybe this was the only way to make the pain go away. Maybe this way, even though it made you hurt, was the only way to make him truly happy. He's in heaven now Jake. He's watching over you but he will always be with you. Jake in heaven he is truly happy."

"yes but brie he left me and now I hurt" "yes I understand that and he does to but Jake if you truly care for your grandpas happiness then you will except what he wanted, keep the good memories throw away the bad, and move on. But never ever forget him." he knew I was right and didn't argue.

He sat me on his lap and held me for awhile until we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 lunch 7 hospitals

**10. Lunch and hospitals**

I was at a café with my friends. My new friends. I had felt dizzy all day and had no idea why.

It was almost spring break and I had not even started on my life in a year assignment. Crap my paper.

We were currently eating I was eating a chicken salad.

Let me tell you about my new friends I met them last week at my job as intern at the hospital their new intern to.

Paige is a curly red headed girl with bright green eyes. She should be a model her boyfriend Adam has dark hair and blue eyes.

And Kristen has pale blonde straight hair and baby blue eyes. And even though she doesn't have a boyfriend she really doesn't care.

That's one thing I like most about her she doesn't think she needs a guy to have fun.

We finished eating lunch and I got up a little to fast and started to feel light headed. Everyone was almost to the door.

I grabbed the back of my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. Paige must have noticed I wasn't following because I heard her voice say "bridge are you coming".

I didn't get to answer because everything went black. But I could still hear voices.

Paige yelled at Kristen to call an ambulance. Then I felt a hand go to the inside of my wrist to check my pulse. "she still has a pulse" I heard Paige yell to someone far away in relief.

Then seconds later I heard sirens and then the all the voices faded away.

**No one's POV**

"we have to go tell Jake" Adam said jumping into the drivers side of his car.

Paige jumped into the passengers side. "ok I'll call the rest of the girls and Ryan. I'll meet you up at the hospital." Kristen said following the ambulance in her own car.

Adam and Paige got to the gym the Lakers practice in and shot through the gym doors.

Everyone turned to stare at them. "Paige Adam what are you doing here?" Tyler and Jake asked at the same time.

"Jake I'm going to tell you but you have to promise me you won't freak" Paige said. "don't play like that Paige what happened?" Jake asked her in a warning tone.

"well we were at lunch and Bridget felt lightheaded and she fainted." Paige said very carefully**. **Jake took a deep breath and calmed himself.

This of all times was not the time to be getting mad.

He had to stay calm cool and collected for his brie because she was probably freaking out enough for the both of them right now. And he didn't need her more worked up.

"what hospital" he asked with his eyes closed. "mercy" Paige said as everyone exhaled a breath that they had been holding glad Jake did not loose his cool.

He opened his eyes ,dropped the basket ball he was holding and bolted out the gym doors. He ran to his car and drove to the hospital.

Tyler, Adam, Paige and the rest of the guys behind him.

When he got their he went to the secretary and asked what room Bridget was in but before she could answer Taylor walked out of the elevator.

"Jake" she called. He turned around. "she's in 409 the rest of the girls and Ryan are in there with her the doctor hasn't came in yet though." she told him filling him in.

"thanks Tay" Jake said as he ran past and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He ran to room 409 and slowed his pace as he came in front of the door.

He knocked very quietly in case Bridget was sleeping. Emily opened the door and let Jake in.

"is she ok?" he asked as he saw Bridget in the hospital bed sound asleep and sat on the end. "she's fine the doctor just came in and wanted to talk to you he said to buzz him when you got here." Ryan said as Emily came to sit back on his lap.

Jake pressed the red button on the side of the bed. In seconds the doctor came in.

"Jake can I speak to you a minute" the doctor said motioning towards the hallway. Jake got up very carefully from the bed and walked into the hallway.

"Now Jake what happened was that Bridget was very stressed out about whatever is going on and that is not good she doesn't need to be under stress. It is not good for her or the baby. But because she was so stressed she fainted." the doctor told Jake after he closed the door.

"but is she ok?" Jake asked the doctor. "yes she is absolutely fine now. Just try and watch her so she won't faint next time she's stressed."

"will do. When can she go home?" Jake asked. "as soon as she wakes up" the doctor said to him.

Jake thanked him once again and walked back to the room.

"what did he say Jake?" Alex asked from her spot next to Zeke who had got their with everyone else while he talked to the doctor. " he said she was under stress that's why she fainted" he said as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"I know what your thinking and there is no way this could have been your fault Jake" Tyler said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know but I still wish I could have done something."

"I know you do but you couldn't" Tyler replied.

A few hours later Bridget woke up and Jake took her home. She went to sleep again.

Tomorrow was Bridget's birthday and he had no idea what to get her.

It had been a long day and he still had to put up decorations and get a cake. Perfect.


	11. Chapter 11 birthday party

11. Birthday Party

It was my birthday today. I woke up to my own bed.

Jake wasn't next to me though. I got up and walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Jake" I called to the air waiting for an answer.

"ya brie" I heard Jake call from the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen to find Jake hurrying around.

"what are you doing Jake?"

"I'm trying to find my gym bag do you know where its at babe?" he said as he grabbed the piece of toast that just popped up out of the toaster.

"its in the laundry room but you don't have practice today Jake. Why do you need your gym bag?"

"oh I'm just going up there for some practice I'll be back in an hour or so" he said as he ran off to the laundry room.

"oh ok" I said.

"I'll pick you up after I get done with practice." he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

**2 hours later**

I heard the alarm go off. I was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

Jake walked in the living room and said "hey do you want to go somewhere?"

"yeah where are we going?" I asked getting up. "I don't know do you want to get something to eat?"

"ok" we got in the car and through the whole lunch he didn't say anything about my birthday.

"Jake" I asked. He looked at me "yes" he answered.

"what is today's date" I asked confused maybe it wasn't my birthday maybe I was just forgetting things.

"May 15th why?" my mouth dropped open I could not believe it he actually forgot.

I closed my mouth and collected myself. I asked him just to make sure.

"isn't there something you want to say?"

"no" he said in a confused tone.

We finished and got in the car. I didn't ask any more questions.

I crossed my arms and stared out the window not looking at Jake.

"babe is something wrong you've been quite almost all the way home?" he asked in the same confused tone he did earlier.

"I can't believe you forgot" I shouted at him but I did not turn to him.

"forgot what babe what did I forget".

That did it.

Tears started streaming down my face and my voice broke as I said "we've been together for almost 6 years now and you forgot the most important day of my life besides meeting you".

"babe tell me what I'm forgetting please" he pleaded with me.

But by that time we were in the drive way.

"if you don't already know then I'm NOT telling you" I screamed at him.

I grabbed my purse opened the door and got out.

I slammed it shut and stomped in the house.

**Jakes POV**

I knew I had gone to far when she started crying. Or maybe I prayed it was just hormones. But I knew good and well she really thought I forgot her birthday.

Dang I was a good actor. I got out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"hello" the voice answered.

"Alex I think I went to far" I said.

"what did you do to her Jake" she said a little mad this was not part of the plan.

"well long story short she kinda started crying"

"aww Jake you weren't supposed to make her cry. Me and Tay will be over in a minute."

"ok" "oh and Jake" "yes" "don't say anything else to her" she said in a deadly tone.

"yes ma'ma" I answered.

We hung up.

I went into the house and sat on the couch.

I put my head in my hands waiting for Taylor and Alex to get here ,to save the day.

**Back to Bridget's POV**

I heard the front door open to the house and heard "where is she".

I didn't hear the answer but I had a pretty good idea of what it was when I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"go away" I yelled but my voice broke so it wasn't as affective.

"sweetie I know Jake forgot something very important but we didn't tell him anything. Will you let us in please hunny" it was Alex who said that.

"he's not here" Taylor added ,she was here to.

Great.

I got up off my bed and walked to the door. I opened it.

I didn't even get to say anything because as soon as the door was open Alex and Tay gave me a huge hug.

I started crying again. They wiped my tears away.

"he forgot" I whispered.

"I know sweetie and he is extremely sorry can you forgive him?" Taylor told me.

"why isn't he telling me this?" I asked now suspicious. "he thought you wouldn't talk to him" Alex said.

"ok I'll tell him I forgive him" I said as I got up from the bed. Taylor stopped me.

"but umm before you go he wanted to take you to a really fancy restraunt and we picked you out a dress." she said as she lead me to my closet.

The dress was beautiful even though it was maternity. It was a knee length red dress with spaghetti straps.

They picked out red ruby sparkly flats for me to wear instead of heels.

I put it on and Alex and Taylor did my make-up and hair.

"ok now before we get to the living room we want you to close your eyes" Alex said as we made it to the hallway leading to the living room.

"why" I asked as I looked at her.

"because we want you to be surprised when you see Jake in his new tuxedo" Taylor replied for Alex.

"ok" I said as I closed my eyes and Alex put her hand over my eyes just incase.

They lead me a little ways until I heard "SURPRISE!!"

Alex took her hand off of my eyes and I opened my eyes. In the living room was ALL of my friends new and old ,my mom, Stella, Brayden, Jakes parents, David, Jackie and their 13 year old daughter Megan.

Hanging in the doorframe of the kitchen was a 'Happy Birthday Bridget' banner.

My eyes fell upon Jake and I smiled.

"you didn't forget" I said as I walked to him and hugged him.

"of course not I was just pretending" he replied and smiled back at me.

"Bridge you HAVE got to open presents now" Emily said and we all laughed.

"ok who's present is first?" I asked as I walked over to the pile of presents on the coffee table.

I finally got all of them unwrapped I got some CD's ,money and gift cards. I had a great birthday.

After everyone left Jake told me he would be back. He left the living room and came back with a box. I opened it. And pulled out a book.

"what's this for?" I asked.

"I don't know open it and find out" he said. I opened up the book and on the first page in his flawless handwriting was written:

_To my Bridget a book of poems to show how much you mean to me._

"awww Jake thank you" I said and hugged him.

"your welcome you can read the first poem tonight before you go to bed. The next poem tomorrow night you get the idea."

Later that night after I took a shower I pulled out the book of poems that Jake gave me. I opened it to the first page and started reading:

_If I had one wish._

_If one desire could come true._

_If I had one wish._

_My wish would be you._

_If I could choose._

_I would stay in your arms forever._

_Our hearts would fuse._

_And our love would become an endeavor._

_I would wish for you to stay with me._

_For you to be my love._

_You would be my hearts key._

_Forever my angel, my dove._

_Forever is a long time._

_To require in a single command._

_I will write our love in a rhyme._

_For it would be my demand._

_I would ask of this._

_Only with your permission._

_Lost in a kiss._

_Our love is my ambition._

_So I wished upon the star._

_The star that reminded me most of you._

_My actions seemed bizarre._

_But this wish I had to pursue._

_If I had one wish._

_My wish would be you._

_And since I made that wish._

_My wish has come true…._

I closed the poem book. And smiled I loved that poem.

And the best part was he wrote it just for me.

I put it under my pillow and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

I didn't write that poem I got it off of goggle but in chapter 16 I wrote all of the poems by myself thanks for reading love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12 finding out & baby showers

**12. Finding out and Baby Showers**

Today was our monthly doctor appointment. Jake had practice so he didn't go.

I was at the doctors office. Dr. Catherine was putting gel on my stomach. She pointed to the baby on the screen.

"would you like to know what the gender is?" she asked me. "yes" "ok it's a…"

--

"JAKE JAKE" I yelled as I ran into the gym the Lakers practice.

All the guys stopped and looked at me.

"brie what's wrong what happened" Jake said panicking.

"chill nothing happened but I have a present for you" I said and held out the brown bag to him.

He dropped the basket ball and all the guys gathered around him.

"a pink hat, a pink bib, a pink pacifier, a pink bottle, a pink rattle and a pink jumper that says 'daddy's little girl'." he said as he pulled each item out.

I looked at him and smiled and shook my head.

"brie this is all great but I cant use this stuff" he said confused.

"I know but someone else can" I said trying to get it through to him.

He still looked confused.

"dude I even got what the secret is come on the jumper even says daddy's little girl" Tyler said exasperated.

"daddy's little girl….. Daddy's little girl….. Daddy's little girl-" he turned to me and smiled hugely.

"we're having a girl" he shouted excitedly. I nodded and smiled.

It was the baby shower at 3:00 and everyone I knew was over.

Ok well my friends and family.

I opened the presents and got all PINK it was so cool. Everyone talked for a long time and went home.

The baby was a girl, I had 2 more months till I get to see her, everything is absolutely perfect.

I was so caught in my day dream I don't remember falling asleep and Jake carrying me to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 unhappy

13. unhappy

**Today was June 18th**** and I wasn't very happy. I walked downstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon. I entered the kitchen and sat on the chair. **

"**good morning" Jake said happily he was trying very hard to cheer me up but nothing could make me happy today. **

"**I don't see what's good about it" I answered in a dead tone. **

"**well look on the bright side brie you and the rest of the girls are going shopping and me and the guys also." he said coming to sit beside me. **

"**yeah I guess that'll be fun." I said not putting any enthusiasm in my voice. **

**And we did exactly what Jake said we were.**

**We ALL went shopping. It took 3 hours to get around the whole mall. And by the time the gang got back to our house it was 5:00 and I was exhausted. **

**I went up to my room and went to my closet and pulled down a light green box. **

**I opened it and pulled out the card I made my dad for fathers day 13 years ago. I leaned against the door frame and stared at the card until it was blurry because of the tears that filled my eyes. **

**And yes if you haven't figured it out already this is the day my dad died. He died 3 days before fathers day. **

**I heard feet coming up the stairs. I didn't care if Jake saw me crying especially over my dads death. **

**You never really get over something like that. **

**I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a head against my shoulder then I felt him whisper in my ear softly "what can I do to make it better?". **

"**bring him back" I whispered back to him. **

"**you know I cant do that brie. I'm Jake not a miracle worker." he said. The last thing he said made me smiled and I giggled. **

"**I'm glad I can humor you" he said in a normal tone but he did not pull away from his position. **

"**Jake" I asked more of a question than a statement. **

"**yes brie" he asked me. **

"**why do people promise things they know they can't keep" I said almost in tears again. **

"**I don't think they knew they couldn't save him brie. They probably did everything in their power to save him." he said still in his position. **

"**they shouldn't of made the promise if there was a chance it could not be kept" I said a little mad and broken at the same time. **

"**Bridget listen to me" he said and he unwrapped himself from me. He put his index finger under my chin and pulled my face to look at him. **

**He lead me to the bed and sat down next to me. He continued "you were six at the time they were trying to make you feel better. It's natural when someone feels sad they say 'its going to be ok'. would you have preferred they tell you it wasn't ok and your dad wasn't going to make it?" he waited for my answer. **

**I shook my head no he was right I wanted them to lie to me. **

**I wanted them to tell me it was going to be ok that my dad was going to see me grow up, get married, and have a baby that came from a gentleman he approves of. **

**I knew all along they the doctors knew they couldn't help him anymore. Yet they still tried to make him better. They told a six year old it was going to turn out ok even they knew it wasn't. **

"**I miss him Jacob" I used his full name. **

"**I know you do Bridget I know you do" he said. **

**Our friends could show themselves the door. So we went to bed and didn't wake up until the next late morning. **


	14. Chapter 14 hanging out with friends

**14. Hanging out with friends**

Our friends were coming over today.

Stella and Brayden were with us while my mom was at the grocery store.

Stella was coming home from school in a few minutes. Brayden was upstairs playing.

All the sudden I heard the living room door open and close.

"Gabs" I heard Stella yell. "in here" I yelled from the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

She entered the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"I like Colleen" "you do?" "yes do I tell him" "yes you should definitely tell him" "ok" she walked out of the kitchen.

They went to mom's a little while later and Jake was about to come home any second.

And as if on cue I heard the alarm go off and feet coming to the kitchen.

"hey brie" he said as he walked in and kissed me.

He said it kind of sad.

"what's wrong?" "nothing" he said.

"it can't be 'nothing' when you say it like that now what's wrong"

"its just practice was just aggravating" he said annoyed.

"how so?" "I couldn't make a single basket I was all messed up" I looked at him.

He said it like he was perfect at everything. I crossed my arms, frowned and knitted my eyebrows together.

"what" he asked now a little scared he might have said something to make my hormones go haywire.

I went upstairs and when I got to the bedroom sat on the bed. He was next to me in seconds.

"what did I say Brie?" he asked. I turned to look at him I smoothed my face out but did not uncross my arms.

"you cant be perfect every time you do something Jake. Just because you made every basket last time doesn't guarantee you will do the same the next time." He sighed.

Later the gang came over we hung out for a long time.

**Jake POV**

We were all sitting in the living room. I was looking around at everyone they were in their own conversations.

I saw what I had ,I had everything I could ever imagine.

Great friends, a beautiful house, and most of all a loving and thoughtful wife.

I looked at Bridget I caught her laughing at one of Tyler's unfunny jokes.

She was beautiful when she laughed.

She was right earlier I couldn't be perfect at everything. God knows I try I just can't.

Bridget seemed to always make things better.

I don't know how in the world she does it but she somehow always makes me want to still believe.


	15. Chapter 15 afraid

**15. Afraid**

I woke up. Today was just like any other day I guess.

Jake was at practice Stella and Brayden were at school and my mom was at work. I walked down the stairs when I got to the kitchen my phone started ringing.

"hello" I answered the phone. "Bridge can you come pick me up from school?" it was Stella.

"sure sweetie I'll be there in 5 min tops." I said she said goodbye then hung up.

I got some clothes on and drove to Stella's school. She was sitting on the curb in the front of the school. I got out. She looked up at me.

"what's wrong?" I asked her. "the bus left me I lost a folder and worst of all Collen doesn't like me he likes Casey." she said almost in tears she stood up so wouldn't have to get on the ground.

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"well the bus leaves at a certain time but you know you can always call when it does leave you. We can buy you a new folder. And as for the Collen thing it was his loss that he doesn't like you because he missed out on something extraordinarily amazing."she looked up at me and smiled.

"your going to be great" she said and unwrapped herself from me. "At what?" I asked confused as we got into the car. "being a mom" she said and I drove away from the school.

Later that day Jake came home with Brayden in his arms. He walked in the kitchen and kissed me on the lips.

"where's Brayden, oh my god you forgot Brayden ,Jake!! I have to go get him I have to….." I said as I grabbed my car keys off the counter.

He stopped me. He kissed me again. When he stopped he looked at me and said.

"relax I didn't forget anything or anybody. Brayden fell asleep on the way home so I put him in his pajamas and in bed. You need to relax I got it all under control babe" he told me.

And I believed him after all he was Jake.

I went to sleep that night I was having a nightmare.

_I was in a hospital bed having my baby. _

_The baby got cleaned off and I held her in my arms. _

_Jake kissed the top of my head and said "she's beautiful brie" _

"_yes she is" I responded. _

_I felt my eyes go hazy my breath started to slow at dramatic pace and my heart beat slowed down. _

_Soon I was gasping for air because mine was running out. _

_The last thing I heard was Jake say "it's going to be ok Brie" _

_And my whole world suddenly stopped turning._

I woke up.

I didn't realize I was screaming until I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Brie what's wrong" he said as he sat next to me on the bed. He smoothed my hair down even though it was sweaty. My lips felt dry. I felt disoriented.

He asked his question again. I didn't answer him. I sacredly looked down and touched my stomach.

I sighed in relief when I found that my baby was still inside me.

My heart rate and breathing were still going at a quickly dramatic pace.

" brie? Brie?" I looked at Jake. He continued with his question "what happened why were you screaming?"

I was not going to tell him my dream.

He would get worried and watch my every move until I actually had the baby. So I answered "I had a bad dream".

He could tell I didn't want to relive the dream twice so he let it go. He told me if I needed him to call, he was downstairs. I nodded. He kissed my forehead and walked downstairs.

I leaned back on my soaked pillow, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I was extremely, undoubtedly, out of my mind, afraid.


	16. Chapter 16 fairytales

**16. Fairytales**

I had gotten over my dream of dying when I had my baby girl.

My mom had gotten off work a couple hours ago and came to pick Stella and Brayden up. There probably asleep right now.

Jake, Tyler and Zeke are playing basketball in the backyard. So Alex and tay are over at our house. Emily forced Ryan to go shopping with her and Paige.

Everything was alright I guess something just didn't seem right to me though but maybe I'm just tired I got like 4 hours of sleep last night.

I got up off the couch I was sitting on and walked to our bedroom.

I lifted my pillow up and pulled out the book of poems Jake got me for my birthday. I opened it to the second poem I already read the first on my birthday.

I haven't had much time to read since then.

The title said:

_you are_

_You have me caught under your spell_

_You captured my heart with a single word_

_You have me wrapped around your finger_

_Ready to do anything you say_

_Your wish is my command_

_And I like it that way_

_Love can make you do silly things_

_Like surrender your love_

_But I am more than happy to do it_

_Because you are the girl to be won_

_If you were the prize_

_I would do my best_

_To be the winner _

_Of the race_

_You are my everything_

_I love you more than life itself_

_I wouldn't change my life for the world_

_You have me caught under your trance_

_A forever unbreaking spell_

_But I like it that way_

_And I would do anything_

_Because you are my everything_

I smiled at the poem. I knew that all of it was true.

He would do anything for me if it made me happy.

And I knew that I would do that to.

I have to make a poem for him.

**Jakes POV**

I walked in the house sweaty with Tyler and Zeke behind me. We walked through the back door to the kitchen.

Taylor and Alex were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"were is brie at?" I asked them. "oh she went over to Marias to check on Stellz and Brady bear she said she'll be back in a hour or so." it was Alex who answered my question.

"oh Jake. She left you a note its on the coffee table in the living room" Taylor told me.

I dropped my basket ball in the home gym we had and went into the living room.

I picked up the note.

It said:

_I read the second poem you wrote me and decided to write you one to I hope you like it_

_- Bridget_

_Prince charming's don't come that easily_

_You have to fall many times before you see_

_But I am a lucky girl_

_I found my prince on the first try_

_He is my whole world_

_I feel like I'm living in a fairly tale_

_With prince charming by my side_

_You think of a prince with_

_A horse and cape living in a castle_

_But my prince does not he wears_

_T-shirts and torn blue jeans_

_Or maybe that is his disguise_

_Prince charmings rescue damsels in _

_Distress and they become princesses_

_And that is true_

_He rescued me from reality_

_And took me in his book_

_I am no longer a fair maiden _

_With a horrible life_

_I am a princess_

_With a blue eyed brown haired_

_T-shirt and blue jeaned prince_

_that's what I call a fairy tale _

_And I wouldn't change it for the world_

I smiled at the poem. I loved it I took the paper upstairs and put it under my pillow.

And my brie was right our life is a fairly tale from each others point of view.

We each rescued each other from our own reality and living in a book called 'deeply in love'.

And we wouldn't change for the world.


	17. Chapter 17 shopping

17. Shopping

**Emily, Paige, Kristen, Alex, Taylor, Kelsi and I were at the mall. We went to 'wet seal' first, then 'forever 21' and so on. We finally ended up at the 'motherhood' place. You know the maternity store. **

**We got home to my house. The guys were in the backyard. They came in and we showed them what all we got. **

**I had a doctors appointment me and Jake drove to the doctors until she called us in. **

"**you and the baby are doing just fine Bridget" Dr. Catherine said and smiled at both of us. **

**We left the doctors and went home. **

**I called my mom and told her what the doctor said I talked to her for about an hour or so. I got off the phone with her and went and sat on our bed. **

**The baby's room was already finished. We had pink EVERYTHING it looked magnificent. **

**The crib was put up against the wall by the window. We had pink curtains. **

**The changing table was set up a few inches from the closet and it was stocked with diapers, bottles and pink pacifiers. **

**We put a huge pink rug that covered most of the floor in the middle. And we painted the walls a light pink with big white clouds. **

**Painted in the clouds were some sayings I thought I might say to give her advice some day. **

**One of the sayings was:**

_**prince charmings don't have to have a horse or cape **_

**It was perfect. **

**The perfect room for the perfect little girl. **

**I was excited to have her I couldn't wait to bring her home. 'one more month' I told myself. **

**I just didn't think I could wait that long.**


	18. Chapter 18 baby

**18. Baby**

It was July 13 and I thought it was like any other day. Jake was home. I think cleaning the breakfast dishes in the kitchen. The rest of the gang were at Tyler and Taylor's house having lunch. My mom was home and Stella and Brayden were home with her. Probably fighting over which movie they were going to watch.

I walked down to the kitchen.

On the way down on the fourth step exactly a pain shot through my stomach. I didn't think anything of it. I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen.

"how about Brooklyn" I said as I entered the kitchen and saw Jake sitting at the table.

"for what babe?" he asked at my random question. "for the baby name. how about we name her Brooklyn." I said and sat down next to him.

"Brooklyn is a perfect name but what should her middle name be?" he asked. We both thought for a second. " we could combine our moms names together" I said. "ok but what would that be?" he asked.

We both thought again. Then he smiled down at me "Miranda" he said answering his own question before. I smiled back at him. "perfect" I said to him. And yes Brooklyn Miranda Walsh was just about the most perfect name on the planet or so I thought. The pain suddenly return and I winced in pain. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Jake. His hand flew to my arm.

"brie? Brie are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Jake" I said in almost a whisper. "yes brie what is it" he said. "I want you to take me to the hospital" and he didn't need to be told twice.

Because for one I did have some problems with my health and when I said that he never ever question me. Because he knew it was an emergency. And the second reason was we both knew what that meant.

We had already packed a bag. Jake grabbed it out of the hall closet. Helped me to the car and drove to the hospital. Calmly I might add. That was one of the many many things I loved about him. He was calm in emergencies.

Then again he probably didn't want to make me more panicky than I already was.

We finally got to the hospital. And got a room one the maternity ward floor.

At 3:30 p.m exactly Brooklyn Miranda Walsh was born.

Jake layed down next to me on the bed.

I was looking down at the baby wrapped in a pink blanket cradled in my arms. She had those brilliant blue eyes identical to Jakes those blue eyes I absolutely couldn't get enough of.

Instead of peach fuzz she had dark chocolate fuzz. Funny right.

She had soft dark chocolate little tiny hairs on the top of her head. Jake held her next. The whole gang, Jakes parents, my mom, Stella and brayden were all packed in the hospital room.

They all got hold her to. Each and every one of them told me how beautiful she was. And that was no lie.

"what is her name sweetie" my mom asked me with an echo of 'yes tell us' and 'oh yes what is her name'.

"Brooklyn Miranda Walsh" Jake and I answered together.

And I think we all agreed that was the best name on the planet.


	19. Chapter 19 she is love

**19. She is love**

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around_

_But she takes it all for me_

"this is so frustrating brie they all say "why was he drafted he keeps messing up" I said angry. I was sitting on our bed. Bridget came and cuddled into my side.

"do you want me to beat them up. I might be 5'4'' but I sure I can take them." she said looking up at me so serious that it wasn't even funny.

"I'm bet you can babe but I think I can handle it, I think" I said and laughed. We sat like that for a minute and then suddenly she sat up.

"what's wrong brie?" I asked and sat up to. She looked at me seriously.

"you have to promise me something Jake". I nodded

"anything what is it?"

"you have to promise that you will _never_ let them tell you how good you are. I know how you play Jake. I've been watching since sophomore year in high school. You're letting what they say get to you and I won't let you. So you have to promise me you'll give a thousand and eighteen percent when your on that court. Because I know that means everything to you so it means everything to me so promise." she said and held out her pinky to me.

I looked at her pinky and wrapped mine around hers. Then looked in her eyes.

"I promise Bridget"

_and I lost my faith in my darkest days_

"Jake?" he turned around.

"hey brie" he said and turned back around with the wrench in his hand.

"what's this" I asked referring to the car. "the stupid piece of junk we worked on every time I came over. He said we would finish one day." he said a little angry.

He calmed down though I wasn't quite positive when he threw the wrench he was holding at the car.

He slid down the side of the car till he was seated on the ground. He had his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands. I sat down next to him.

"I talked to him Wednesday. He seemed fine. But he knew he was going to die. He knew it and didn't say a damn word." he said not looking up at me. He wasn't whispering. He was half yelling.

I was whispering so he would listen more carefully. "everybody has their time to go. Whether they know its coming or not. But Jake when you love someone don't you want them to be happy and to not hurt ever. You want to take that pain away. Don't you?" I asked him.

He finally looked up at me to see if I was crying.

"ya I do" he answered. "then maybe this was the only way to make the pain go away. Maybe this way, even though it made you hurt, was the only way to make him truly happy. He's in heaven now Jake. He's watching over you but he will always be with you. Jake in heaven he is truly happy."

"yes but brie he left me and now I hurt"

"yes I understand that and he does to but Jake if you truly care for your grandpas happiness then you will except what he wanted, keep the good memories throw away the bad, and move on. But never ever forget him." he knew I was right and didn't argue he sat me on his lap and held me for awhile until we both fell asleep.

_But she makes me want to believe_

"what's wrong?" "nothing" he said.

"it can't be 'nothing' when you say it like that now what's wrong"

"its just practice was just aggravating" he said annoyed. "how so?" "I couldn't make a single basket I was all messed up" I looked at him.

He said it like he was perfect at everything. I crossed my arms, frowned and knitted my eyebrows together.

"what" he asked now a little scared he might have said something to make my hormones go haywire. I went upstairs and when I got to the bedroom sat on the bed. He was next to me in seconds.

"what did I say Brie?" he asked. I turned to look at him I smoothed my face out but did not uncross my arms.

"you can't be perfect every time you do something Jake. Just because you made every basket last time doesn't guarantee you will do the same the next time." He sighed.

We were all sitting in the living room. I was looking around at everyone they were in their own conversations. I saw what I had I had everything I could ever imagine.

Great friends, a beautiful house, and most of all a loving and thoughtful wife.

I looked at Bridget I caught her laughing at one of Tyler's unfunny jokes. She was beautiful when she laughed.

She was right earlier I couldn't be perfect at everything. God knows I try I just can't.

Bridget seemed to always make things better.

I don't know how in the world she does it but she somehow always makes me want to still believe.

_They call her love ,love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

"what?" I asked my best friend Tyler. I followed where he was looking.

He was staring at the new girl. I fell into a trance when I layed eyes on her.

I could hear Tyler say "she looks like love that fell from the heavens."

_she is love and she is all I need_

I had had a horrible day nothing could make this day better. "hi Jake" brie said and smiled happily as I walked through the door to our apartment.

I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"hey brie what's up" "nothing" she said and walked over to me. I picked her up and spun her around and then kissed her.

"you are the only thing to make everything better. If I had nothing at all and just had you I would be fine. Brie you are all I need." I said and set her down on the ground.

_Well I had my ways they were all in vain_

_But she waited patiently_

"It took you how long to finally realized you wanted me?" she teased looking up at me. "Wayyyy to long babe." I said kissing her.

"yeah but your stuck with me for the rest of you life anyways so…" she said looking up at me and grinning.

"I was stuck with you for the rest of my life when you said hello" I said.

"exactly" she said and kissed me.

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame_

_And she put me on my feet_

" I knew you'd want to go out with me. Its because I'm hot isn't it." I said smiling at her.

"got a lot of pride don't we big boy?" she said and laughed. "oh yeah" I said and smiled again.

"lets see if I can bring that big head down from the clouds" she said and moved closer to me.

_They call her love ,love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

The drizzle turned into a down pour quickly while I was walking her home from school. "you know April showers bring May flowers" she yelled over to me through the blinding rain.

"very reassuring brie" I yelled back to her. "well at least when I'm home sick tomorrow you can stay home and take care of me" she yelled again through the rain and I could just hear her smiling. I interlaced our fingers.

"I'm glad you love this!!" I said. "I know you are" even through the rain I could see her wink.

"this was supposed to be a romantic walk" I said. "this is romantic" she said. "really? How?" I asked.

"well if you kis-" she didn't even have to finish that sentence.

_She is love and she is all I need_

"I love you" she whispered in my ear

"I love you to" I whispered back

_She is love and she is all I need_

"you look beautiful" I said as I took her hand. We were going on a date tonight.

We have been together a year now.

"no I don't Jake" she said.

"yes you do you look breathtaking" I said and I saw her blush.

"thank you" she said and I kissed her.

_She is love and she is all I need_

**I hope you liked it this is the second to**

**Last chappy I've done but I have the **

**Sequeal and three-queal done so **

**I'll upload those in a day or two.**

**Thanks for reading!! **

**Love you guys**

**- holly ****J **


	20. Chapter 20 the rest is still unwritten

**20. The rest is still unwritten**

I know I've said this before but everything is absolutely perfect. I have my baby girl home.

I have my perfect husband. I have my wonderful friends. I have a loyal and caring mother. And the best little brother and sister ever.

My life is perfect everything is perfect.

Alex and the rest of the girls were over adoring Brooklyn. My mom, Jakes mom and Stella were out shopping for her. I was ready.

I was ready for the sleepless nights. I was ready for the crying. I was ready for the sickness. I was ready for the 'love you mom's' because that is what made it all worth while.

I was ready for it all. For anything that came my way.

Why? Because I had the best support anyone could ever ask for.

**No ones POV**

So there you have it Professor Rossum that is how my last year of 'college' went. I have gone through more things in a year than I really have in my whole life.

If you would have asked me when I started this project if I expected to get in a have the most negative publicity ever, meet new friends, move and on top of all get pregnant, I would have told you, you were crazy.

Never in my life have I thought this would happen. Though I think if I hadn't gone through all of this I wouldn't have changed to the way I am now.

Back in august and even September I was a party girl who was educated and loved to have a good time. I was dating he hottest man alive and was on top of the world in a way.

Now I don't just look at Jake as a boyfriend even though that is all he is. I look at him as if he were my best friend and the best thing that could ever happen to me.

All of the we've been through the rumors that went around on the internet we've come out on top each and every time. I don't look at him in the puppy love kind of way anymore ,I depend on him, he depends on me.

We are a team in this together ,forever. I'm a mother now and I never thought I would be saying that before I could even get into a club legally.

I feel responsible for Brooklyn, I know that she depends on me and that makes me feel needed and that I have to protect her. Feeling needed by someone is one of the most amazing and scariest things in the world.

Now I can't help thinking over what's going to happen In the days, weeks, months, years to come.

I know that things are going to be complicated with people coming back in my life that I thought I left behind.

With Jake who is going to be gone most of the time due to the season and how hard it's going to be to study, go to school and watch a little girl who magazines are already offering millions just for pictures of.

I'm reaching for something in the distance, peace and calm. A time when everything will be in routine a I'll have everything in control, I'll be a doctor, a mom, a friend, and a wife.

It's so close I can almost taste it. Of course I will wait, I can't force things I've learned that. So as all great writers-or maybe just Natasha Bedingfield-say

_The rest is still unwritten_

_- _Bridget Parker-Walsh


End file.
